


To the Moon and Back

by chibicrow



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, all aboard the kaichi ship, fluff? Fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicrow/pseuds/chibicrow
Summary: Aichi hates the moon because of what it reminds him of. But, one night, he goes to meet Kai under this moon. Set after Legion Mate hen.





	To the Moon and Back

They say the moon is a beautiful sight. And Aichi used to believe that as well. He used to be able look up and wonder just what was on the celestial being, honored with so many poems and stories and songs, and it would fill him with excitement, especially right after he started playing Vanguard.

But, ever since he came back from there and had to adjust, after having done so much harm to his friends that he never even realized, he was no longer captivated by her mysteries. He never hated before, but, if there was one thing that came close to inciting such a feeling inside him, it was the moon herself. 

There were too many painful memories attached. Too many painful memories he wanted to get rid of.

But, he had to travel under this moonlit night.

Aichi sighed as he put on his black jacket and quietly left the Sendou residence.

“I’m off.”

* * *

“You came after all, huh?”

Aichi leaned over, gasping for breath, as he had been running once he realized he was late. _How embarrassing._

“Sorry, Kai-kun, I just -” Aichi started to say in-between breaths. But, he cut himself off when he noticed Kai-kun leaning against the railing, staring upward.

A pause. 

“The moon … It’s a little brighter than usual tonight, isn’t it?” Kai-kun asked as Aichi made his way over. 

“I suppose,” came the reply and came feelings of regret. He felt his stomach tighten. “I really didn’t notice,” came another reply and a nervous laugh.

Kai-kun closed his eyes, sighed, and turned to face the blue-haired boy, his eyes full of concern. “You’re not fooling me again. What’s wrong?”

The blue-haired teen felt a dagger strike his heart. It was no use hiding it from him. Not everything they’ve been through. Well, after everything he put him through.  

“The moon. The moon makes me uneasy,” he finally admitted, looking away. “If I look at it, all I can think of is how I hurt my friends … how I hurt  _you_ , Kai-kun.”

“Aichi …” 

“I know it sounds silly and all, but I can’t shake this feeling of guilt. Everyone’s forgiven me, but I just don’t …”

“Aichi!” 

He jolted at the unexpected desperation in Kai-kun’s voice, and before he could say another word, he had wrapped him in a hug, catching Aichi completely off-guard. But, he didn’t attempt to push back either.

“Aichi, that’s enough,” Kai-kun whispered. “No one blames you for what you did. I certainly don’t.” His grip tighter, his voice started trembling. “I have no right to blame you.”

 “Kai-kun …?” 

_Was he still torturing himself about the Link Joker mess too?_

Kai-kun pushed away and looked at Aichi straight in the eye. “I’m leaving for Europe tomorrow morning. I wanted you to be the last person I saw before then. And I need you to promise me something.”

“W-What is it?” 

Kai-kun sighed. “Promise me … that whenever you see the moon, you’ll think of me. And I’ll do the same.”

Aichi let a small laugh escape. So, that’s what this was all about.

Maybe he could give the moon another chance after all.

“Of course, Kai-kun!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Wow this looks familiar." lmao so if you're following me on tumblr, you'll recognize this is one of the drabbles I wrote as part of a writing meme. Honestly, some of them are super good, so I'm uploading some of them here. Of course, feedback is always welcome!! :)


End file.
